Marvel Characters in Non-Marvel Animation
This article lists all the appearances of Marvel Characters in Non-Marvel Animation. This includes appearances such as parodies and cameos. Their appearances are on series or movies that are not based on Marvel Comics properties nor produced by Marvel. Note: this list may not be complete. Codename: Kids Next Door In the episode "Operation Naughty," the group is attacked by "Efla Flight," a parody of Alpha Flight, a group of elves resembling several mutants. One is Snow Angel, who is a parody of Storm who can control snow thanks to exposure from a radioactive snowball, similar to Spider-Man. Another is Wintergreen, a parody of Wolverine who has claws and skeleton made from peppermintium, a parody of adamantium. There was Nutcracker, a parody of Nightcrawler who teleports. The last is Evergreen, a parody of Colossus who is super strong and grows itchy pine needles from his skin. Duck Dodgers In the episode "Enemy Yours," the Evil Lord Destructocon has armor similar to Doctor Doom that Duck Dodgers when wears. The Fairly OddParents In the episode "Abracatastrophe" Timmy has a dream recreating the first Spider-Man film. Family Guy In "Chitty Chitty Death Bang" Peter Griffin turns into the Hulk during one of his fantasies. In "Mr. Saturday Knight" Peter claims that Jesus must let the world think that he is dead until he can stop the beast within, referencing the opening of ''The Incredible Hulk'' staring Lou Ferrigno. Spider-Man appears several times in the series. In "Let's Go to the Hop" and "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" Spider-Man saves Peter and Cleveland Brown, respectively, from falling claiming they only get one save. In ''Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story'' Peter dresses up as Spider-Man and climbs across a clothesline like webbing. One episode had a fat guy dress like Spider-Man and give a child with cancer a gift certificate to Sears. Another had Bruce dressed as Spider-Man and talking about entertaining kids. Phineas and Ferb In an episode titled "Mission Marvel", Iron Man, Spider-Man, Hulk, and Thor entered Danville but lost their powers to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Characters Phineas and Ferb teamed up with them to regain their powers while fighting Red Skull, Whiplash, Venom, and M.O.D.O.K. Robot Chicken In "Sausage Fest" Beast, Colossus, Cyclops, and Storm were killed by a Sentinel. Afterwards Professor Xavier recruits the cast of Police Academy to the team. Larvell Jones was makes sounds that caused Xavier to think that his wheelchair is squeaking until he found out and telepathically erased Larvell's brain. After that, his wheelchair still squeaked. Xavier has Moses Hightower wear Storm's costume. Carey Mahoney sneaked a prostitute underneath his podium during graduation, similar to a scene in the first film. When his new team is kicked far by a Sentinel, Xavier asks it "Same Time Next Week." Captain America appears in "Tapping a Hero" where he gets in trouble with the ACLU after bullets from Red Skull's gun deflected off his shield and hit pedestrians. Doctor Doom, voiced by Julian McMahon reprising his role from the Fantastic Four film, appears in the episode "Monstourage." When he attacks the city, he attacks a hydrant that douses the Human Torch only to be bound by Mister Fantastic. When Vic Mackey, played by Michael Chiklis (who played Thing in the film), kills Doctor Doom by shooting him in the eye, he claimed that Doctor Doom was resisting arrest. Green Goblin appeared in the episode "In a DVD Factory" where he is shown exercising in a machine resembling his signature glider. Hulk appears in "The Deep End" and "Badunkadunk." Spider-Man appeared in the episode "Toyz in the Hood" slamming into a window. In "Rodigitti" the iconic kissing scene from the first film is recreated. In "Tapping a Hero" paparazzi find Spider-Man outside Aunt May's home, leading Doctor Octopus to think she was Spider-Man and attack her. Another epiosde had a man in a Spider-Man costume at a sci-fi convention. Iron Man appears in "Celebutard Mountain" voiced by Mark Hamill trying to sneak into Mandarin's room. In "I'm Trapped" he encounters Dick Cheney in a terrorist headquarters. Tony explains his armor and tries to rescue the Vice President, but is knocked out by Dick and has his armor stolen. Ron Perlman voiced Tony in "Tell My Mom" finding Nick Fury in his home explaining the Avengers, a parody of the film, until he notices someone stealing his television. Iron Man film director Jon Favreau in "Two Weeks Without Food" where a boy pretending to be Iron Man follows the real one into battle with the Avengers Giant-Man, Wasp, and Hulk. The boy is then coerced into battle after the real deal is knocked away, but is shot and then shredded to death. The Avengers then hold a memorial in his honor. The Simpsons In the film Homer Simpson adopts a pig and calls is Spider-Pig. The theme from is referred to in the film and during the credits. In "Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy" one of the Malibu Stacy dolls has a Spider-Man voice box. In "Homer vs. Dignity" Homer is forced to buy a rare Spider-Man comic and eat it in front of Comic Book Guy. In the Treehouse of Horror XVI Sideshow Mel dresses up as Spider-Man. South Park Doctor Doom appears in the episode "Krazy Kripples" as a member of the Legion of Doom. Hulk appears as a heroic imaginative character in Imaginationland. The Venture Bros. Dean Venture wears Spider-Man pajamas. Another episode had a henchman use a toy Spider-Man webshooter. One henchmen was seen with a Spider-Man shirt in his closet. Doctor Byron Orpheus was based on Doctor Strange. External links *Beast in other media at Wikipedia *Captain America in other media at Wikipedia *Colossus in other media at Wikipedia *Cyclops in other media at Wikipedia *Doctor Doom in other media at Wikipedia *Doctor Strange in other media at Wikipedia *Green Goblin in other media at Wikipedia *Hulk in other media at Wikipedia *Iron Man in other media at Wikipedia *Professor X in other media at Wikipedia *Spider-Man in other media at Wikipedia *Storm in other media at Wikipedia Category:Non MAU